


Powiązani

by Nakurishi



Series: miniaturki tomarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, M/M, kanoniczna śmierć postaci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurishi/pseuds/Nakurishi
Summary: Na nadgarstku każdego człowieka znajduje się stoper, który odmierza czas do spotkania z bratnią duszą. Nie ma osób bez znaku, nie ma wyjątków. Gdy bratnia dusza umiera przed spotkaniem, stoper zatrzymuje się.Czas Harry'ego zawsze wskazywał zero.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: miniaturki tomarry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Powiązani

Na lewym nadgarstku każdego człowieka znajduje się ciąg cyfr. Jest on indywidualny dla każdej osoby i jak czasomierz z każdą sekundą zmniejsza swoją wartość, by w końcu nieubłaganie dobić zera. Gdy ten czas nadejdzie, twoje nerwy zaatakuje przyjemny dreszcz, którego nie sposób przeoczyć czy zlekceważyć, a wtedy wystarczy tylko podnieść wzrok i rozejrzeć się wokół siebie. Bo gdy tylko skrzyżujesz spojrzenie z inną szukającą osobą, będziesz wiedział, że właśnie spotkałeś swoją bratnią duszę. Nieważne, jak wiele osób może w tej chwili na ciebie patrzeć, spotkanie oczu swojej drugiej połówki sprawia, że twoja pierś wypełnia się ciepłem, a ty instynktownie wiesz, że  _ tak, to właśnie ta osoba. _

Możesz to usłyszeć od już związanych par i od osób, które ciągle szukają. Możesz to wyczytać w książkach i zobaczyć w filmach. W końcu będziesz mógł samemu tego doświadczyć.

Nie ma osoby, która nie ma bratniej duszy. Jeśli twoja druga połowa umrze przed waszym pierwszym spotkaniem, czas po prostu zatrzyma się, zamarznie, na wieczność pokazując ci, jak wiele dni, godzin,  _ sekund  _ dzieliło cię od poznania tej jednej wyjątkowej osoby.

Odkąd pamiętał, czas Harry’ego zawsze wskazywał zero.

Gdy był młodszy, Harry lubił myśleć, że spotkał swoją bratnią duszę, gdy był naprawdę mały. Że po prostu był zbyt młody, by pamiętać coś, co powinno być niezapomniane.

Jego wujostwo było zbyt chętne, by wyjaśnić mu, że jego znak zawsze pokazywał zero, ponieważ nie było na świecie osoby, do której spotkania mógłby odliczać. W końcu dziwacy nie zasługiwali na bratnie dusze.

Na początku Harry im nie wierzył. Zaprzeczał, marząc o kimś, kto zaakceptuje go bez względu na jego dziwactwo. Jednak z biegiem lat, gdy czas mijał, a jego bratnia dusza nie przyszła wyrwać go spod wątpliwej opieki Dursleyów, zaczął rozumieć, że jego krewni mieli rację. A jeśli nie mylili się w tej sprawie, to dlaczego mieli się mylić w czymś innym?

Ostatecznie Harry naprawdę był tylko niewdzięcznym dziwakiem.

W wieku dziewięciu lat owinął lewy nadgarstek bandażem i nigdy więcej nie patrzył na swój znak.

\---

Gdy w wieku jedenastu lat spotkał Hagrida, w jego sercu rozpaliła się nadzieja.

W końcu skoro Dursleyowie mylili się w kwestii magii -  _ Magii! Harry wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że był czarodziejem!  _ \- a wszystko, co powiedzieli mu o jego rodzicach, było kłamstwem, to może mylili się także, co do jego znaku.

Gdy zapytał o to Hagrida, dowiedział się, że pod tym względem czarodziejski świat nie różnił się od mugolskiego. Jeśli twój znak wskazuje zero, musiałeś spotkać swoją bratnią duszę. Kropka.

Zapał Harry’ego znacząco się zmniejszył, ale wciąż był zdeterminowany, by przeprowadzić samodzielne badania. Niestety, zakupiony przez niego magiczny tom “Bratnie Dusze i wszystko, co musisz o nich wiedzieć”, zgasił resztkę jego nadziei.

(Miesiąc później patrzył, jak jego pierwszy potencjalny przyjaciel wymienia spojrzenia z krzaczasto włosom dziewczynką, natychmiast zamierając z szeroko otwartą szczęką i zachwytem w niebieskich oczach. Jego serce pulsowało boleśnie przez resztę podróży, gdy obserwował, jak dwójka niezręcznie rozmawia, próbując poznać się nawzajem.)

\---

Harry stał przed Quirrellem, z przerażoną fascynacją patrząc, jak mężczyzna rozwija turban na swojej głowie. Przez jego głowę przemknęła myśl, że szkoda, że nie było przy nim Hermiony i Rona. W końcu miał rozwiązać jedną z tegorocznych tajemnic Hogwartu, a jego najlepszych przyjaciół nie było przy nim. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tych myśli, gdy materiał opadł na kamienną podłogę, a on, zamiast patrzeć na tył głowy profesora obrony, spotkał czerwone spojrzenie beznosej twarzy.

Coś głęboko w nim drgnęło, ciągnęło, jakby chciało się wyrwać i było już prawie  _ tam _ …

\- Witaj, Harry Potterze.

Uczucie znikło, gdy lodowaty głos przedarł się do jego uszu, a przez następujące wydarzenia zostało ostatecznie zapomniane.

(Gdy pół miesiąca później podczas mycia naczyń, Harry sobie o tym przypomniał, wzruszył ramionami i zdecydował, że prawdopodobnie zaszkodziło mu coś na śniadaniu.)

\---

Serce Harry’ego biło niespokojnie, gdy samotnie przechodził przez wrota prowadzące do Komnaty Tajemnic. Bał się. Ba! Był przerażony jak nigdy wcześniej! Ale Ginny - mała, nieśmiała Ginny, młodsza siostra jego najlepszego przyjaciela - nie zasługiwała, by na zawsze utknąć w tej zapomnianej komnacie. Więc zebrał resztki swojej Gryfońskiej odwagi i stawiał krok za krokiem, aż w jego oczy rzuciła się charakterystyczna czerwień włosów Wealeyów.

Podbiegając do dziewczynki, potrząsnął nią, starając się ją obudzić. Bez skutku.

\- Ona żyje.

Dreszcz przebiegł Harry’ego na dźwięk tego głosu, a jego głowa natychmiast poderwała się, by spojrzeć na mówcę. Był to nastoletni chłopiec o idealnej fryzurze i zbyt inteligentnych oczach, i chwilę zajęło Harry’emu, by zrozumieć, że ma do czynienia z Tomem Riddlem, z chłopcem, który uczęszczał do Hogwartu pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Przez moment ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, powtórka z pierwszego roku, ale niepokój i złe przeczucia szybko je odgoniły.

Reszta wydarzeń wydawała się przebiegać, jak przez mgłę, gdy później wracał do nich wspomnieniami, ale Harry wyraźnie pamiętał, że podczas dźgania pamiętnika kłem bazyliszka, czuł się, jakby jednocześnie niszczył jakąś część siebie.

(Podczas ostatniej nocy w zamku, Harry rozmyślał nad dziwnym uczuciem, które ogarniało go za każdym razem, gdy spotykał Czarnego Pana i przez chwilę martwił się, czy nie powinien wspomnieć o tym Dumbledore’owi. Ostatecznie jednak skwalifikował je jako niestrawność na Voldemorta.)

\---

Mając trzynaście lat, Harry rzadko myślał już o swojej bratniej duszy czy o swoim znaku. Bandaż na jego nadgarstku stał się jego nierozłączną częścią nawet bardziej niż jego okulary. Gdy ktoś go o to pytał, zaciskał usta w wąską linię i odwracał wzrok. Nie potrafił wyznać komukolwiek, że jest dziwakiem bez drugiej połówki.

Jego milczenie zostało zinterpretowane jako zatrzymany zegar, śmierć bratniej duszy i ostatecznie ludzie przestali go o to pytać. Harry nigdy nie poprawił ich założeń.

A potem spadał, a kobieta - jego  _ matka  _ \- krzyczała ( _ Nie Harry! Proszę, tylko nie Harry! _ ) i znowu było to dziwne uczucie, ale tysiąc razy mocniejsze. To było jak szczęście i spokój, jak dom i rodzina. To było wszystko i nic, i Harry wiedział, że było ważne, że wiedział, co to oznaczało i już miał to odkryć, już miał uchwycić odpowiedź, jakby złapał znicza podczas meczu…

Jego ciało uderzyło w ziemię i nie widział już nic więcej.

Gdy się obudził, pamiętał tylko słaby smak tego uczucia, mógł go skosztować na końcu jego języka, ale ta  _ wiedza  _ z wcześniej przepadła.

\---

Był otoczony przez setkę dementorów, a pocałunek w tym momencie wydawał się tylko kwestią czasu. Jego myśli były niewyraźne, a kolana załamały się pod ciężarem jego ciała, uderzając o mokrą ziemię Zakazanego Lasu. Ale Harry tego nie czuł, wciągnięty w zbyt znajome wspomnienie, chociaż widząc je wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Widział swojego ojca, każącego Lily zabrać go w bezpieczne miejsce. ( _ Bierz Harry’ego i uciekaj! _ )

Widział swoją matkę, pochylającą się nad jego łóżeczkiem i przemawiającą do niego łzawym tonem. ( _ Mamusia i tatuś cię kochają. _ )

Potem był huk i drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów, gdy mroczna postać weszła do pokoju. Harry patrzył przez szczebelki swojego łóżeczka, widząc tylko fragment przybysza zza placów jego matki, ale to wspaniałe uczucie, ten przyjemny dreszcz przebiegający przez jego ciało, mówiło mu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć. Ledwie widział, jak jego matka upada, gdy uderzył w nią zielony promień.

A potem przybysz pochylał się nad nim, różdżka wskazywała między jego oczy, gdy mężczyzna śmiał się głośno i Harry nie mógł poradzić, jak tylko się do niego przyłączyć.

Chwilę później to samo zaklęcie uderzyło go w czoło i odbiło się do swojego stwórcy.

Śmiech Harry’ego w jednej sekundzie zamienił się w płacz, gdy jego małe ciałko ogarnął niesamowity ból. Jakby coś siłą wyrywało mu serce.

W następnym momencie rozbłysło jasne światło, dementor puścił jego głowę, a Harry usiadł na piętach, matowym wzrokiem wpatrując się w drugi brzeg jeziora. Czy to był jego ojciec?

Minutę zajęło mu otrząśnięcie się z szoku, a kolejną zrozumienie czego dowiedział się ze wspomnienia. Gdy już to zrobił, natychmiast zwymiotował przed siebie.

Voldemort był jego bratnią duszą.

Jego znak nie pokazywał zera, ponieważ nie było na świecie dopasowanej do niego drugiej osoby. Jego znak pokazywał zero, ponieważ spotkał swoją bratnią duszę, mając zaledwie rok, a następnie zabijając ją poprzez odbite zaklęcie.

Harry histerycznie pomyślał, że taki rodzaj traumatycznego doświadczenia wyjaśniał jego amnezję pozornie niezapomnianego wydarzenia.

(By rzucić  _ Patronusa,  _ potrzebne jest szczęśliwe wspomnienie. To wybrane przez Harry’ego nie powinno działać.

A jednak biały jeleń wyskakuje z jego różdżki i gna przez jezioro, by uratować go i Syriusza przed dementorami. Harry czuje w tej chwili wiele rzeczy, ale głównie jest to nienawiść i obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

Niemniej dalej myśli o pierwszym spotkaniu ze swoją bratnią duszą.)

\---

Harry nikomu nie mówi o swoim odkryciu. Jest zły, nieszczęśliwy, obrzydzony, zdradzony i pełen wielu innych nieprzyjemnych odczuć.

Jest także szczęśliwy, ciepły, wdzięczny i tak  _ zadowolony. _

Nienawidzi się za to.

Teraz, przywiązany do nagrobka z krwią cieknącą po jego ramieniu, patrzy, jak blada postać wyłania się z kotła i wszystkie te uczucia wracają do niego z miejsca, w którym zakopał je głęboko w sobie i zabronił sobie o nich myśleć. Są one jednak dziesięć razy mocniejsze, ponieważ jego bratnia dusza jest tuż przed nim. Czuje, jak wymiociny wspinają się w jego gardle, ale udaje mu się je przełknąć.

Mimo wszystko coś wydaje się nie tak.

Chociaż to uczucie dopasowania jest tam, wciąż silne, to jednak teraz może wyczuć w nim pewną nieścisłość. Bo mimo że to dalej jest najlepsze wrażenie, jakiego doświadczył, to teraz widzi, że wydaje się ono… jednostronne.

I nawet podczas późniejszego pojedynku i ucieczki z powrotem do Hogwartu z martwym ciałem Cedrica u boku, Harry zastanawia się, jak złym musi być człowiekiem, skoro jest przywiązany do tak okropnej osoby, nawet jeśli jego bratnia dusza nie wydaje się przywiązana do niego.

( _ Cruciatus  _ to zaklęcie, którego nie można rzucić, nie chcąc sprawić bólu swojej ofierze.  _ Crucio  _ rzucone na niego przez Voldemorta było czymś, czego nie chciał ponownie doświadczyć.)

\---

Harry kuli się za posągiem w Ministerstwie Magii, jego głowa pulsuje przez bliską obecność Voldemorta, a serce krwawi po stracie Syriusza.

A jednak jakaś jego odległa część jest szczęśliwa, bo  _ jego bratnia dusza jest tutaj, tylko kawałek od niego i Harry może podejść, dotknąć jej…! _

Zielone światło pędzi w jego stronę, a Harry czuje się zbyt  _ zdradzony,  _ by uchylić się przed jego morderczym działaniem. Na szczęście Dumbledore przybywa w odpowiednim momencie, ratując go przed pewną śmiercią. 

Następująca bitwa to magiczny spektakl, którego nie można przegapić. Magia unosi się w powietrzu, prawie dusząc swoją intensywnością, a zaklęcia latają w te i wewte, coraz bardziej skomplikowane. A jednak Harry obserwuje to pustymi oczami, jego ciało automatycznie reaguje na pewne sytuacje. Jego głowa wciąż dudni, ale jest to bardziej jak echo wcześniejszego bólu.

A następnie jego głowa eksploduje, czerwień, biel i czerń migają przed jego oczami, a jedyne, co może usłyszeć, to własna krew pędząca przez żyły. Czuje miedziany posmak w ustach i ledwie zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest to krew z pękniętej wargi.

Wszystko, na czym może się skupić to Voldemort w jego głowie i jak jest to  _ właściwe,  _ ale jednocześnie  _ okropne. _

(Dumbledore kazał mu się skupić na miłości. I Harry próbował, naprawdę. Myślał o swoich rodzicach, o Syriuszu, o Ronie i Hermionie. Ale dopiero gdy wspomina uczucie więzi jego bratniej duszy, Voldemort wyrywa się z jego głowy.)

(Podczas sprzątania kuchni Dursleyów, Harry patrzy na kolekcję noży i myśli, jak łatwo mógłby pozbyć się z ramion tego ciężaru. Następnie odchodzi, kontynuując swoje obowiązki, bo znał się na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie mógłby zrobić tego swoim bliskim.

Voldemort był jego bratnią duszą, a więc to on powinien sobie z nim poradzić.

Przepowiednia nie miała dla niego żadnego znaczenia.)

\---

Lekcje Dumbledore’a są najlepszym prezentem, ale także najgorszą torturą.

Może dzięki nim poznać swoją bratnią duszę na poziomie dużo bardziej osobistym, niż kiedykolwiek dowiedziałby się od Voldemorta, ale także pokazują mu, jak wiele stracił.

Jest to także bardzo frustrujące, bo jak bardzo nie byłby wdzięczny za pokazanie mu tych wspomnień, tak wcale nie przygotowują go do walki z Czarnym Panem.

Potem dyrektor pokazuje mu zmienione wspomnienie Slughorna i daje misję odzyskania prawdziwego. Harry pyta, czym są horkruksy, ale staruszek tylko uśmiecha się dobrotliwie i mówi, że wszystko okaże się w swoim czasie.

Gdy ten czas nadchodzi, Harry rozumie, po co były te lekcje, ale i tak jest zirytowany, że dyrektor po prostu nie przekazał mu tych informacji, zamiast przeciągać go przez dziesiątki wspomnień.

(W zaciszu własnego łóżka, odsłonięty od świata szkarłatnymi zasłonami, Harry w końcu rozumie, że jego więź z Voldemortem jest jednostronna, ponieważ mężczyzna po prostu nie ma w sobie wystarczająco wiele duszy, by rozpoznać swoją drugą połówkę.

Następnie płacze cichymi łzami za Tomem Riddlem, chłopcem z utraconym potencjałem i ich więzią, która przepadła na długo, zanim miała okazję się rozwinąć.)

\---

Siódmy rok jest najgorszym rokiem, zaskakująco (a może nie) prześcigając nawet czwarty i piąty.

Nie może wrócić do Hogwartu, do jedynego miejsca, które nazywa domem, a które rządzone jest teraz przez Śmierciożerców.

Nie może nawet pozostać w jednym miejscu, cały czas się przemieszczając, ciągle w ruchu, w biegu, byle by tylko nie dać się złapać.

Jedyną pociechą są Ron i Hermiona u jego boku, Złote Trio do samego końca.

(Przełyka gorzką pigułkę rzeczywistości, gdy Ron ich zostawia. I chociaż wraca, Harry wie, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł mu zaufać, że zawsze będzie u jego boku. Weasley już dwa razy zostawił go, gdy najbardziej go potrzebował i Harry nie chce testować, jak bardzo powiedzenie “do trzech razy sztuka” miałoby tutaj swoje zastosowanie.)

Ale nawet jego przyjaciele nie mogą mu pomóc rozplątać uczuć, które towarzyszą  _ polowaniu. _

Każdy zniszczony horkruks to szczęście, satysfakcja, mściwa radość, nadzieja. Ale to także złość, gorycz, smutek, żal, nienawiść, obrzydzenie i tak wiele  _ bólu. _

Bo gdy niszczą kolejny pojemnik z kawałkiem duszy Voldemorta, Harry czuje się, jakby ktoś próbował wyrwać mu wnętrzności.

(Paradoksalnie czuje się najlepiej, gdy medalion Slytherina kołysze się na jego szyi. Zimny metal koi jego roztrzęsione nerwy, a złowrogie szepty są jak balsam dla jego duszy.

Prawdopodobnie boli najbardziej, gdy ten fragment jest niszczony.)

\---

Dowiedzenie się, że jest horkruksem, jest… dezorientujące.

Z jednej strony jest przerażony i słusznie zrozpaczony.

Zaś z drugiej oznacza to, że ma w sobie fragment  _ swojej bratniej duszy _ i w jakiś chory sposób sprawia to, że Harry jest niesamowicie lekki i szczęśliwy, 

Brzydzi się sobą, ale i tak nie może pozbyć się tej perwersyjnej radości.

Potem docierają do niego konsekwencje, jakie to powoduje i Harry czuje, jak coś zimnego osiada na dnie jego żołądka.

By zniszczyć Voldemorta, pozbyć się cienia, którym stał się Tom Riddle, sam musi umrzeć. To ironiczne i jakaś jego część chce się śmiać histerycznie, bo  _ oczywiście  _ takie będzie jego szczęście.

(Inna jego część czuje ulgę, bo w końcu to wszystko się skończy i nie będzie musiał sobie z tym radzić.)

\---

Gdy przedziera się przez Zakazany Las, pierwszy raz od czterech lat czuje się spokojny.

Wie, że idzie spotkać własną śmierć z rąk swojej własnej bratniej duszy, ale jakoś pierwszy raz nie czuje się rozdarty. Każdym włóknem swojej istoty godzi się ze sytuacją i jest z niej prawie szczęśliwy. Harry do tej pory nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak rozdarty jest, ale gdy w końcu się stabilizuje, nie może nie poczuć ulgi.

(Przeprasza swoich rodziców i Syriusza, chociaż sam nie wie do końca za co. Za swoją bratnią duszę, za ich śmierć, _jego_ śmierć? A może za coś jeszcze innego albo kombinację wszystkiego. Bez względu na odpowiedź, jego rodzina uśmiecha się z całą miłością i Harry wie, że nie będzie żałował dołączenia do nich.)

Potem staje twarzą w twarz ze swoją drugą połówką i prawdopodobnie jego serce powinno teraz bić w zawrotnym tempie, pompując adrenalinę do jego ciała, ale jedyne, co robi, to mimowolnie puchnie nieznacznie na widok Voldemorta.

Następnie różdżka wskazuje między jego oczy i tak jak szesnaście lat temu, zielony promień mknie w jego kierunku. Harry po prostu rozluźnia ramiona i uśmiecha się delikatnie, i może przysiąść, że przez chwilę na twarzy Czarnego Pana maluje się zaskoczenie. W ostatnich sekundach ma nadzieję, że jego przyjaciołom udało się dorwać Nagini.

(Dużo później dowiaduje się, że Neville zabił ją mieczem Gryffindora i Harry czuje ulgę, że przez jego “śmierć” nie odczuwał skutków zniszczenia horkruksa.)

\---

Obudzenie się na peronie 9¾, zamiast w otoczeniu bliskich jest rozczarowujące.

Rozmowa z Dumbledorem to mętlik zarówno słowny, jak i uczuciowy. Niestety jedynym zaskoczeniem w tej części jest spotkanie dyrektora “w życiu pozagrobowym” niż cokolwiek innego.

Możliwość powrotu… To obciążenie. To kajdany na jego tyle, co uzyskaną wolność. To pęknięcie w jego świeżo założonych szwach stabilności. To odpowiedzialność i Harry jest rozgoryczony, bo nawet po śmierci nie może postępować zgodnie ze swoją wolą.

(To wszystko dla większego dobra, ponieważ należy wybierać to, co słuszne, a nie to, co łatwe.)

Ale Harry wraca, dokonuje wyboru. Zbyt wiele rzeczy nie pozwoliłoby mu postąpić inaczej.

Nie miał zamiaru patrzeć na zawiedziony, ale wyrozumiały uśmiech Dumbledore’a. Nie chciał widzieć rozczarowania na twarzach jego rodziny. Ale to, co najważniejsze to zżerające go sumienie. Nie mógłby żyć,  _ istnieć _ , ze sobą, gdyby wiedział, że odrzucił możliwość na samodzielne rozprawienie się z bratnią duszą, że jak tchórz zrzucił ten obowiązek na kogoś innego.

A więc wraca, nieznacznie kiwa głową na ciche pytanie Narcyzy i w środku umiera ponownie, słuchając szaleńczego rechotu Voldemorta ( _ Harry Potter nie żyje! _ ).

(Horkruks w jego głowie był brzydki i pomarszczony. Małe, gołe stworzenie tylko marginalnie podobne do dziecka. Jego krzyk był przeraźliwy, a czarna magia w nim cuchnęła niczym setki zgniłych dusz.

Jakoś dla Harry’ego i tak był piękny.

Wybranie  _ siebie  _ nad  _ nim _ zabijało go od środka i już na zawsze wyrwało z jego wnętrza jakąś część niego. Do końca jego życia miała w tym miejscu płonąć bezdenna pustka, nigdy nie zasklepiona i cały czas jątrząca się, jak świeża rana posypana solą.)

\---

Ostatecznie stojąc przed Voldemortem, Harry czuje się… pusty.

To nie jest spokój, który otulał go przytulnym kocem w Zakazanym Lesie. To nie jest także mieszanina sprzecznych uczuć, która targała nim za każdym razem, gdy spotykał się z jakąś częścią jego bratniej duszy.

Teraz po prostu… nie ma nic.

Nie ma szczęścia i radości. Nie ma nienawiści i obrzydzenia. Nie ma spokoju i całości.

Jest tylko czarna dziura, jakby wydarty z niego horkruks zabrał coś więcej niż tylko fragment duszy Voldemorta.

Może to prawda.

Stoi na środku Wielkiej Sali, Voldemort naprzeciw niego. Wokół gromadzą się członkowie jasnej i ciemnej strony, wszystkie walki w pobliżu zostają przerwane, gdy czarownice i czarodzieje bez względu na przynależność wpatrują się w ich dwójkę. Wszyscy z nich wiedzą, że miał to być przełomowy moment, punkt, który zadecyduje o przyszłości czarodziejskiego świata.

Harry wie, że jego usta poruszają się, mówiąc rzeczy, które uważał za ważne do poruszenia, ale nigdy nie wypowiadając tej najważniejszej sprawy. Wie, że jego uszy rejestrują każde wypowiedziane przez Voldemorta słowo, nigdy nie słysząc tego, co najbardziej chciał usłyszeć.

A potem czarna różdżka wskazuje między jego oczy, a zielony promień mknie prosto na niego ( _ Znowu i znowu, i czy to się nigdy nie skończy? _ ), ale tym razem jego własna różdżka ( _ Nie jego, już nigdy nie jego. _ ) jest uniesiona, a szkarłatne zaklęcie opuszcza jej koniec, by spotkać się ze swoją przeciwniczką.

(Czy to nie jest symboliczne? Zieleń Ślizgonów kontra czerwień Gryfonów, jak zwykle w nieskończonej potyczce, której przyczyna już dawno została zapomniana przez przemijający czas.)

A potem zaklęcia zderzają się ze sobą i przez chwilę czas zamarza, a ludzie wstrzymują oddech. Następnie - zbyt szybko, by zareagować - zielona klątwa uderza w oszołomioną twarz Voldemorta, zabijając go w tej samej sekundzie.

To koniec.

Koniec wojny, koniec strachu i terroru. Jasna strona świętuje, gdy ciemna toruje sobie drogę ucieczki. Część z nich się przedziera, część zostaje powstrzymana. Jeszcze inni po prostu z rozpaczą wpatrują się w swojego poległego pana, nie chcąc uwierzyć w taki koniec.

Harry również się wpatruje.

Wie, że podchodzą do niego ludzie, klepiąc go po plecach i gratulując. Wie, że niektórzy przytulają go, płacząc swoje podziękowania. Ale Harry może jedynie wpatrywać się w martwe ciało Voldemorta, czując, jakby powoli opadał na dno lodowatej ciemności.

Ponieważ chociaż jest to koniec wojny, jest to także koniec jego bratniej duszy. A ta w porównaniu do konfliktu już nigdy nie wróci.

(Podczas gdy wszyscy jego przyjaciele i rodzina płaczą łzami ulgi, ciesząc się początkami pokoju, nikt nie zauważa, że łzy Harry’ego są łzami rozpaczy po stracie bratniej duszy.)

\---

Kolejne tygodnie po Bitwie o Hogwart są wypełnione pogrzebami.

Śmierć Voldemorta mogła zakończyć wojnę, ale nie pozbawiła jej konsekwencji. Wielu ludzi umarło, jeszcze więcej zostało rannych. George stracił swoją drugą połowę (platoniczne bratnie dusze były rzadkie, ale nie niespotykane), a mały Teddy rodziców. Zmarła bratnia dusza Ginny, Colin, Lavender, Snape i wielu innych nie tylko z jasnej strony. Wszystkich pochowano, a każda uroczystość mogła się różnić od siebie, jak dzień i noc, ale wszystkie przepełnione były smutkiem utraty.

Voldemort nie miał pogrzebu.

Po bitwie jego ciało zostało zepchnięte na stos razem z resztą martwych Śmierciożerców, niczym nikomu niepotrzebne śmieci i to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego ukazywało, że jasna strona może być równie okrutna co ciemna.

Jednak koniec końców i te ciała zabrało ministerstwo, chowając wszystkich w masowym grobie w Azkabanie.

Ciało Voldemorta zostało rzucone padlinożercą do pożarcia.

Było to coś, o czym zdecydowali główni przedstawiciele jasnej strony. Decydującym argumentem przemawiającym za tym działaniem, było stwierdzenie, że ktoś taki nie zasługiwał na spokój, jaki gwarantował pochówek.

Harry czuł, jak wymiociny blokują mu gardło, ale nie sprzeciwił się decyzji. Z udawanym spokojem patrzył, jak ciało jego bratniej duszy jest rzucane sępom i rozrywane na drobne fragmenty. Gdy został sam, opróżnił zawartość żołądka, pewien, że ten widok pozostanie wyryty w jego mózgu aż do śmierci.

(Przez kolejne dziesiątki lat w rocznicę Bitwy o Hogwart Harry w tajemnicy przychodzi w miejsce “pogrzebu” jego bratniej duszy. Po prostu staje tam w ciszy, gdy jego dłoń chwyta lewy nadgarstek, gdzie pod bandażem kryje się czarny ciąg zer i wpatruje się przed siebie, chociaż jedyne, co widzi, to rozszarpywane ciało Voldemorta.

Sam nie wie, po co ciągle tu wraca i mimo że obiecuje sobie przestać, nigdy tego nie robi.)

\---

Kolejne lata są dla Harry’ego jak wyrwane z jakiejś książki. Jakby ktoś wręczył mu scenariusz, który on musi odegrać.

Rozpoczyna szkolenie na aurora i powoli wzbija się w szeregach. Poślubia Ginny i razem mają trójkę pięknych dzieci.

To wszystko wydaje się bajką, a Harry czuje się bardziej, jak widz niż główna postać. Jego życie przecieka mu przez palce, a on nie ma wystarczająco motywacji, by spróbować je złapać.

Koniec końców umiera otoczony przez rodzinę i przyjaciół, ale wcale nie czuje się przez to szczęśliwszy.

(Świeżo po ich ślubie, podczas jednego ze wspólnych wieczorów, Harry zwierza się Ginny o tożsamości swojej bratniej duszy. Opowiada jej wszystko, od samotnego strachu w wieku dziewięciu lat, przez odkrycie podczas trzeciego roku, na śmierci Voldemorta kończąc. Ginny słucha go w ciszy, a Harry nie ma w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, by spojrzeć na jej twarz. Robi to dopiero, gdy jego żona po zakończeniu jego opowieści zaczyna własną historię. Mówi o nadziei, by być bratnią duszą Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Mówi o rozczarowaniu, goryczy i zaprzeczeniu. Mówi o swoich poszukiwaniach i swojej całkowitej klęsce. W końcu mówi o bólu, jakiego doświadczyła podczas śmierci swojej bratniej duszy w Bitwie o Hogwart i dewastacji, gdy odkryła, że jej druga połówka musiała walczyć o ciemną stronę. Harry słucha jej równie cicho, jak ona wcześniej jego. Gdy Ginny kończy, obaj zapadają w milczenie. Nie czują potrzeby dalszej rozmowy. Bo chociaż atmosfera wokół nich jest ciężka, to obaj czują się lżejsi niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

To może być chore, ale to właśnie niemożliwość bycia ze swoją bratnią duszą, łączy ich najbardziej.)

\---

Po śmierci Harry w końcu łączy się ze swoimi rodzicami, z Syriuszem, Remusem, Tonks, Fredem i Dumbledorem. Spotyka nawet Snape’a i Dursleyów. Stopniowo dołączają do nich Ginny, reszta Weasleyów, a w końcu ich dzieci.

Nareszcie może mieć przy sobie wszystkie bliskie mu osoby. Wydaje się, że w końcu może być szczęśliwy.

_ Wydaje. _

(Nigdy nie spotyka Voldemorta.)


End file.
